


【DV】Lullaby, goodnight

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Have a sweet dream, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 治疗失眠能有效提高生活质量。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	【DV】Lullaby, goodnight

1

当维吉尔对他提出请求时，但丁表现得很意外。他一直以为维吉尔当他是个显眼的肿瘤，挥之不去，经常溢脓。他一口答应下来。  
“我失眠了。”老哥说。  
“看得出来。”

维吉尔揉揉眉心，他的眼眶底粘着厚厚黑眼圈，眼白上生长丛丛血丝。他入睡困难，不是觉得被褥太热就是感觉手脚太冷，好不容易睡过去，噩梦又敲锣打鼓把他从梦乡一脚踢出，现在他身心俱疲，心里平白涌出满腔怒火。但丁端正坐在他面前，不时点点头示意他在听。  
“小时候母亲唱的摇篮曲，”他说，“你还记得那个吗？”  
但丁点头。维吉尔看起来很满意。“睡前唱给我听。”他说，犹豫了一会儿，像不知道是否该说“拜托”。他僵在那里，但丁体贴地打破沉默。“我会来的。”他说，“你就好好躺着吧——喝杯热牛奶如何？”

晚上他搬凳子到卧室来，维吉尔正襟危坐，在被窝里坐得笔直。“这样能睡着才见鬼，维吉尔，放松点。”但丁咋舌，硬是抽走他手中的书本。维吉尔瞪他，眼睁睁看弟弟把整张被子抖松抖软，枕头摊平，把自己裹成一只大面包卷。他把棉被拉到盖住维吉尔下颌，拍一拍。  
“你确定不会嫌弃我难听。”但丁紧张地说。  
“我不会。”维吉尔说。疲惫让他脾气很坏，但他确实很累了。他闭上眼睛。

但丁开始轻轻拍打他。他记不清歌词，只能模糊地哼一支曲调，有时还会走音。他不停观察维吉尔的表情，想象对方突然暴起打破他的脑壳。塞在裤管里的小腿硌在椅子上，有点疼，好在维吉尔慢慢松弛下来。但丁瞧见他呼吸渐渐放缓，胸膛起伏着，眉心开始舒展。他持续拍打动作，努力唱得准确、优美——也许他该拜托尼禄的那位小女孩录一段，她是专家，但丁则完全业余水准。他年轻时受重金属洗礼，现在也没学会欣赏高雅音乐。  
维吉尔睡着了。

但丁在椅背上靠了一会儿。确定维吉尔睡熟了，他才站起来，把凳子搬出屋外。过会儿他回来关门，抱着手臂，在床头听男人的呼吸声。  
他把灯关了。

2

维吉尔神清气爽。他难得睡到自然醒，现在有些不愿下床。但丁上楼问他吃不吃早饭，他就下床来，趿着拖鞋去洗漱。这一天他过得不错。晚上但丁又搬凳子来。  
“没想到我竟然还有音乐天赋？”他惊奇地嘟哝。维吉尔裹在睡衣里，头脑被热水澡泡得很舒适。他在床中躺下，卷起被子，一副理所当然的“开始吧”的状态。  
“看我对你多好啊，管吃管住，还唱睡前曲。”但丁小声说，“你得付我报酬。”  
维吉尔嗤嗤笑。他好像说了什么，可惜但丁只听见哈欠。  
他往前坐，伸手抚摸被褥下维吉尔的肩膀，拍一拍。摇篮曲促使他回忆起许多童年细节：母亲衣物的香味，手掌的温度，规律的拍打和低声哼唱的歌曲。维吉尔通常是更难入睡的那一个，半夜他起床时偶尔会看见身旁清醒的眼睛。  
兄长在被窝里翻身，把自己缩成一只牛角面包。他停下来。  
“继续。”从被褥里传出声音。但丁继续唱。下次他该带杯水来，或者吃点喉糖。他在每个音符末尾小心窥探维吉尔的呼吸，盯着露出被角的一缕头发。  
他感到不可思议。维吉尔与他重逢不过数月，现在他们已经能装作如此兄友弟恭。两人交替完成委托，得来的报酬付给水电开销，整日抬头不见低头也不见。面对维吉尔时的无话可说令他局促不安，没话找话则恶化尴尬。现在他得了好机会与男人共处一室，坐在他床边，给他唱小时候的摇篮曲。场面温馨得像个笑话。

维吉尔背对他。他没有防备，但丁能轻易碾碎他的心脏。他知道那时维吉尔也会一并切断他的喉管。他们对彼此戒备重重，又在诡异的时刻门户敞开。他用视线来回磨蹭鼓起的棉被团，持续拍打动作。维吉尔似乎真的睡着了。

他又等了一会儿才离开，上床前冲了个澡，倒头就睡。

3

“你睡着了吗？”

但丁想到一篇童话，得到祝福的女孩为躲避继姐监视，便设法念咒语使她入睡。然而其中一位姑娘在额头刘海下藏着一只眼，女孩的秘密被识破，为她带来佳肴的绵羊也被杀害。它被埋在庭院里，坟头长出一颗苹果树。

“你睡着了吗？”但丁问。  
有时他会听到维吉尔鼻音很重地回答“没有”，这时他已经极困倦，轻轻一推便可熟睡，但水不过零度永远不会融化。他睡眼惺忪地躺着，听但丁为他哼唱、给他拍打，像回到小时候。这是个蠢问题，睡着的人永远不会回答。

他已经困得不想说话。但丁停下来，随后脚步声走到他面前。他感觉到但丁蹲下来，盯着他，帮他拨开碎头发和遮住口鼻的毛毯。维吉尔克制住立刻睁眼将他击飞的冲动，难得屈服于睡意，不肯在被子里动一动。  
但丁低下头，在他额头上吻一下。

维吉尔听到他出门去。他该有所警觉，但还没来得及细想，他就被困倦拖下水去了。

4

“你今晚可以不必为我唱睡前曲。”维吉尔说。  
“好的。”但丁回答。他们在吃饭，维吉尔的黑眼圈消得差不多，心情也变得平和。下午他接了个出远门的委托，明天一早就得出发。晚上维吉尔独自上床躺下，闭上眼。

他不自觉地在脑海里循环播放那首曲子，一开始是母亲的声音，后来又加入但丁的版本。但丁唱得糟透了。恶魔猎人不擅长照顾孩童，他的力道会把婴儿拍醒。

维吉尔比往常更缓慢地接近困倦。在他昏昏欲睡时房门响了一声，但丁走进来，站到他面前的一块地上。他没有要打扰维吉尔的意思，只是轻轻抚摸被褥，像往常一样轻轻哼那个曲调。  
维吉尔立刻变得很困。他有些恼怒地发现自己已经形成了巴普洛夫的效应。他强打精神，竭力不让呼吸变化得过于明显，而但丁蹲下来亲了他一下。  
“晚安。”他轻声说。

维吉尔听见他下楼去。现在他睁开眼，盯着男人站过的一片地面。明天他的浏览器搜索栏会出现一条搜索历史“成年后给你的兄弟晚安吻是否正常”。他翻了个身，尽管思绪万千，却依然很快入睡。

5

第二天早上他接到但丁电话，说委托量加倍，至少要周末才能回家，不过委托金能涨好几倍。他说好，挂断电话，继续给花浇水和搞卫生。他花了整整一天才把事务所收拾得像是人能住的地方，也许邋遢的基因藏在但丁血液里恶魔的一部分。他扔掉堆积的披萨盒，擦拭窗户，把但丁的一堆色情杂志扔进床底，中途他不慎碰开音响，响得差点把让他把它砸了。晚上他上网买了些钢琴曲唱片。

他把抽屉里的文件整理清楚。一件东西掉出来，他捡起查看，发现是一只割破的皮革手套。  
维吉尔的第一反应是茫然，他不知道但丁还有囤积旧物的癖好，直接丢弃也不妥，他捏着手套和抽屉对视。他想了一会儿但丁为什么独独留它做纪念，很久才想到这有可能是那一天的纪念品。他仔细看看它，发现边缘的血迹已经吃进皮里。

他感到恼火。这是他落败的产物，而但丁把它安置在手边抽屉第一层。随后他反应过来但丁也许并不是要向他夸耀战果，如果他想，至少也该用一只相框把它裱起来。他留着它，却随便扔在抽屉里。维吉尔慢慢平静下来，他把手套收好，关上抽屉。

晚上他又失眠了。  
维吉尔怒从心头起，如果视线有杀伤力，天花板会被他瞪下一片灰。每当这时他就会不合时宜地怀念他被蒙杜斯控制的日子，那时他几乎不需要睡眠。瞧他熬夜得眼眶都裂开几条缝。他在床上翻来覆去，想那只手套和但丁的晚安吻。如果是为了恶心他，大可有其他更便利高效的手段，何必如此费力不讨好。他掏出手机。

“晚安吻是爱的表达。”搜索结果说。

维吉尔一头雾水。他想不明白自己哪点值得但丁喜爱，至少从他过去经验记忆来看没有。他又想起在魔界时但丁坚持要拖他回人间，为此不惜和他打得头破血流。他不理解这是一种示好还是一项长远作战，他以为不出几天他们就会打到但丁对他喊滚出去。他习惯但丁恨他，现在浑身不自在。

他手一抖，不小心给但丁打了电话。  
“怎么了？”对面说。他听起来不太清晰，可能正在砍苍蝇腿。维吉尔不说话。但丁那头传来嘈杂响声，之后变得很安静，有人开枪补刀。  
“十二点了。”但丁说，“你又失眠了？”

维吉尔不情愿承认，所以用鼻音“嗯”了一声。他把手机放在旁边，开到免提，闭上眼。但丁说了很多有的没的，他偶尔回应，慢慢开始有睡意。  
“晚安，但丁。”他低声说。  
“晚安。”  
但谁都没有挂电话。  
维吉尔恍惚间听到有人唱摇篮曲。  
他突然想开口说话，如果但丁知道他发现了那只手套，他还会再给他唱摇篮曲吗？他们之间的关系应该溃烂、腐坏，不该被一支睡前曲缝补在一起。他把手搭在手机上。  
“你睡着了吗？”  
“我睡着了。”维吉尔迷迷糊糊地说。

但丁在笑。“好啊，晚安。”他说，“我会尽快回去的。”  
手机屏幕暗下去。

6

维吉尔睡到十二点。他起床是因为有人敲门，尼禄站在门口，手里提着保温桶和食盒。  
“但丁叫我监督你吃饭。”他说，“你现在才起床？我以为你是早起的那一类。”  
维吉尔应了一声，侧身让人进来。尼禄把东西往桌上一放。他喝了热汤，吃下一碗土豆泥配火腿吐司，尼禄在事务所边逛边看。哇，真干净，他感叹道，伸手摸摸壁橱，我一直以为这块木板是黑色的。  
“我擦了好几遍。”维吉尔说。

“如果但丁像你一样对事务所上心，他早就日进斗金了。”尼禄说。

他们有点没话可说，但比但丁和维吉尔那种要好。尼禄和他说姬莉叶的事，他坐地铁来，待会可以搭妮可的顺风车回去。维吉尔打量他的脸，试图分辨出一点自己的影子。最后他发现除了相貌他们似乎哪儿都不像。他有些挫败。

“你和但丁相处得怎么样？”尼禄问，“就，融洽，之类的。你们吵过架吗？”  
“没有。”维吉尔说。他每天听见但丁声音最多的时刻就是睡前。想到这里他突然记起那个晚安吻，还有一点但丁衣领上芝士和须后水的味道。“我听说你在照顾孩子。”他说，“你会在他们睡前……给他们晚安吻吗？”

尼禄看起来挺惊讶，他一定准备了不少话题，这个不会在其中。“有些小的会喜欢这个。”他说，“小孩子喜欢用亲吻表达情绪，如果他们一整天的表现很好，晚上就可以要一个。”他比划几下，“但是姬莉叶比我更受欢迎。妮可，妮可身上有烟味。”  
“你为他们唱摇篮曲吗？”  
“如果有需要。这能让他们睡得更舒服点。”

维吉尔沉默了一会儿。但丁为什么要让他舒适？失眠固然困扰，但他确信自己没有吵闹以至于但丁不得不安抚他。他一边想一边继续吃土豆泥，结果好几次都挖空。尼禄紧张地看着他。  
“谢谢。”他说。

年轻人松一口气。过一会儿他告辞，两人都如释重负。尼禄说周末他可以和但丁来吃饭。维吉尔送他离开，关门后盯着一旁的沙发。往常但丁会坐在那里保养武器，或者进食，或者瞌睡。他看着空空的位置。  
“为什么在意我？”他问，“为什么给我晚安吻？”  
没有人回答。他想直接打电话给但丁，结果手机不巧没电。他插上充电器，过一会儿有电话打进来。  
“维吉尔？”声音听起来很模糊，“待会儿就没信号了，我一整天都要待在山谷里。你睡得怎么样？”  
“好。”  
“那真不错。”但丁说。

他挂断电话。有文件发送过来，维吉尔点开一看，发现是音频文件。但丁给他录了一段摇篮曲。

7

他依靠电子音频哄自己入眠。他想自己也许不需要摇篮曲，只是希望有声音在他入睡时告诉他这里是安全的。安全感是他当前稀缺的东西，维吉尔曾被自热食品吓过一跳；不，不，里面没有恶魔，是水和加热包的化学反应，尼禄和但丁双双劝他放下武器，像安慰一只受自动喂食机惊吓的流浪猫。他努力接受三餐热食而非生肉块，不必在午夜惊醒躲避偷袭，有人关注他的生活质量和心情。有时候他想这很好，有时候它看起来又糟透了。维吉尔在现代社会节节败退，好在他的兄弟不介意拉他一把。他甚至教会老哥玩手机。

维吉尔试着把但丁从自己生活中抽离出来。没有他会怎样？维吉尔不会从魔界回来，他继续吃恶魔杀恶魔当恶魔的生活，可能几十年会种一次树，或者做个大扫除。但丁在用一种软绵绵的生活方式重构他。他自认为不需要的那些东西被证实是构成他的一部分，就像他心底其实渴望爱那样，他不得不承认让自己好过点没什么错。这意味着他过去十几年的生活基本白过了。  
维吉尔生气却无可奈何。

他在等待但丁的一天晚上去超市购物，买一些必要的日用品和可能的消遣食物。零食，比方说。他意外地发现巧克力很好吃，在他印象里这种食物通常很苦，现在却有数不清的口味包装。他拿了几条，在促销装和家庭装之间犹豫，旁边的女人踮起脚去够顶端商品。他帮她拿下来。她本来想说谢谢，但在看清对方相貌时那声音卡在喉咙里。他们都很惊讶。  
“你是那时候的女人。”维吉尔说。  
“你是那时候的混账。”蕾蒂说。

他们沉默地各自拿起购物篮。维吉尔没有和她交谈的兴趣，然而在他转身时一些想法敲打他脑壳。“你和但丁很熟。”他说。  
“还行吧。”她说，“他上个月借我的钱还没有还。听说你们住在一起？”  
维吉尔点头。蕾蒂转身拿了一盒饼干。  
“我有些事想问你，”他说，“关于但丁。”

女人的肢体语言显示她很警觉。她做了个“请”的手势。  
“他近来频繁向我示好，我很困惑。”维吉尔说，“就你的经验来看，这通常由什么原因导致？”

蕾蒂的表情变得很精彩，她愣了一会儿。“示好。”她重复道，“怎么，他把自己的圣代分给你吃了？”  
“稍微更近一步。”  
他奇怪地发现女人脸上浮现出一种微妙的笑容。她咳嗽一声，发出一些古怪的思考声音。“他向你示好，”她说，“这倒罕见，我从没见过他想要认真和谁搞好关系过。你要是确实在意，何不当面问他？”  
“这是我听过最愚蠢的解决方法。”维吉尔说。  
“你也是我见过的数一数二的愚人。”蕾蒂说，“不管怎么说，这事你得亲自解决，自己向他说清楚了。你要是喜欢，就直接承认，你要是不喜欢，趁早表明态度，免得两人都受罪。”  
她把购物车往前一推，径自朝收银台去。维吉尔在速食区停留一会儿，买了几袋麦片和冲泡咖啡。他付完帐，发现蕾蒂在旁边等他。  
“加油啊。”她说，抛过一条口香糖。

8

但丁半夜推开事务所大门，他满身狼藉，闻起来像垃圾场浸泡过的塑料袋。在他洗澡的十分钟里维吉尔让自己清醒过来。他听见但丁脚步声，随后房门响动，沐浴露和热水的气味扑进来。他一动不动。  
但丁在门口看着他。有那么一会儿维吉尔感觉他要上前来，但男人只是倚靠门框，像在咀嚼空气中的呼吸声。他一直站到维吉尔又开始犯困，最后走到床头来。  
“你醒了吧。”但丁说。  
维吉尔睁眼看他。但丁笑起来，他穿着睡衣，现在维吉尔的视野只能看见花纹。“我要睡觉了。”他说。  
“你就不能说在等我之类的吗？”  
“别把我恶心醒了，但丁。”

他感到肩膀被拍了一下。他以为但丁可能会俯下身来，可对方很快就离开，帮他带上门。维吉尔一直清醒到后半夜，最后极度不甘地掏出手机。  
蠢死了，他想。结果第二遍播完他就睡着了。

9

这一天他坐在那辆房车上，但丁和尼禄都在，一群人高高兴兴地像去春游。现在维吉尔知道有些恶魔肢体可以兑换货品，甚至价格昂贵，一小块就能满足几周开销，但他对这些生物体的印象只有口感。但丁在他试图咽下第二团恶魔内脏前阻止他，要撬开他的嘴把那玩意儿拉出来。维吉尔本能地闭嘴往下吞，咕咚声之后发现但丁的手指短下半截，血肉迷茫地露在外面。  
“就当给你补充营养了。”后来受害人说，“我长这么大还不知道那种东西能吃，你以前就吃那个？”  
“也有更糟的。”维吉尔说。  
他们都不好再说话，尼禄过来古怪地瞧瞧他们，但丁把手往背后藏。这段插曲就算过去了。回程途中他的胃很难受，不知是因为那团内脏还是但丁的手指。他闭上眼睛休息，过一会儿感到一件外套罩在头上：是但丁的外衣。他被往物主身上按一按，于是顺势躺下。年轻人在聊天，但丁在他旁边打游戏，不时有手机音效和震动传来。半梦半醒间他听到尼禄走过来。  
“他睡着了？”年轻人压低声音，讶异却没有压下去。但丁和他小声交谈什么，维吉尔试图辨别，但耳边最响的是自己的呼吸声。  
他睡了大概半小时，醒的时候车正在等红灯，妮可对一辆试图憋她的小轿车鸣笛回击，隐约能捕捉到几句不雅用语。他把手伸出外套，在脸上摸几下。

“醒啦。”但丁说。他在吃冰淇淋，嘴里咬着塑料勺。  
“我没睡。”维吉尔说，“你的衣服闻起来像厨余垃圾，简直难以入眠。”  
“少来，我听见你呼吸声变慢了。”

车头传来高声咒骂和成功超车报复的欢呼。维吉尔掀开外套，看着车顶和但丁的下颌。他感到茫然，因为睡眠和异样的安全感。他的刀离他有一步远，睡着前那是抱在他怀里的，但丁把它抽出来和自己的搭在一起。  
“吃吗？”但丁问，“我多拿了一个勺子。”

维吉尔醒了。他想起蕾蒂的口香糖和那个比喻，随后猛地坐起，额头狠狠撞在但丁的下颌骨上。

10

维吉尔梦见他站在一楼，但丁抱着手在他面前。他问：“你为什么给我晚安吻？”  
“因为我喜爱你。”但丁说。

维吉尔想他猜对了。他不是很自然地换个站姿，听见但丁问：“你喜不喜欢我？”  
他不知道。这问题困扰他多年而不得解，现在成为浮出表皮的骨刺。他说：“不。”  
“好的。”但丁说，“那你可以离开了，我不习惯和厌恶情绪相处。我已经帮你收拾好东西了。”  
他脚边扔着一只行李袋。维吉尔把它拿起来，头也不回地走了。他一定走了很久，因为即使是梦境他也感到疲惫，大腿酸痛，太阳照得眼睛生疼。他不知道把行李忘在哪里，只是一直向前走。  
下一个场景切换，维吉尔发现自己在桥洞下醒来，身边围着一群为他取暖的流浪狗。他抱紧一只，像它们一样蜷缩成团。  
过一会儿开来一辆捕狗队的车。狗群四散奔逃，他们开枪打死了一些，把剩下那些赶上车门。车要开往收容所，如果没人领养，它们就会被安乐死。这就是流浪者的宿命。

维吉尔醒了。他意识到梦里的严寒是因为蹬掉被子，起床时发现小腿开始抽筋。他去厨房喝点热水，继续上床睡觉，结果发现自己毫无睡意。梦是一个征兆，维吉尔控制不住想它。就算但丁真要赶他走，他没理由也没资格抗拒。之后别人要问但丁“维吉尔去了哪”，他就回答“走了”，然后说几个笑话，这事就过去了。他在每个人的生命中并不占太大份量。他开始犹豫要不要起床事先收好行李，这样就可以假装是他自己抢先一步，而不是被动地等但丁下逐客令。他对这设想挺满意，就下床准备穿衣服。

“你干什么呢？”黑漆漆里传来一句话。但丁就睡在他楼下，出来张望这动静是怎么回事。维吉尔说没事，把刀压在外套上，又抽出几本诗集。他的家当确实不多。  
但丁上楼来了。“我买了牛奶，”他说，头发乱糟糟的，“你可以热一点喝。要不要我给你弄？”  
“睡你的就好。”  
“嘿，是谁大半夜走来走去到处响啊。”

维吉尔看着他，有那么一会儿他已经把问题压在舌尖，但他俩都犯困，困倦时交涉不是好状态。他爬上床，而但丁走进来，一屁股坐在他床上。  
“去睡觉。”维吉尔说，“我也要睡了。”  
但丁看了他一会儿。他看起来睡眼惺忪，不过装作睡眼惺忪对他来说并不困难，维吉尔想。他闭上眼等了一会儿，感到床垫反弹。但丁下楼去了。

维吉尔打开手机，想把音频找出来。几分钟后手机提醒他电量过低，再有几秒就立刻黑屏，留他和电子砖块大眼瞪小眼。他翻身躺好，试图自食其力入眠。  
到日出为止他共计数五万两千七百四十一只绵羊。他的心情糟透了。

11

“坐下。”维吉尔说，“我有话要和你说。”  
但丁看看他的黑眼圈，又低头瞧他光着脚站在地上，现在是冬天，地板很冷。他看起来想让维吉尔先上楼穿鞋，但老哥开口在先，他还拿着锅铲，真要打起来只能是自己吃亏。他把火关上，荷包蛋盛好放在盘子里递到维吉尔面前，然后坐下。

“我做了个噩梦。”维吉尔说。  
“看得出来。”但丁回答。他没有穿围裙，直接把油揩在下摆上。维吉尔用余光观察那只荷包蛋。  
这只食物是为“与但丁相处融洽的维吉尔”准备的，他想，只要他像梦里一样说不，很快它就会被收回。他其实很饿，鸡蛋的香味让他肠胃紧缩，然而有些话已到出口时机。

“我梦见我被流浪狗包围了。”他说，“我睡在户外，他们在我身边取暖。之后捕狗队把一半打死，另一半锁好带走。在这之前我走了很久路，行李也弄丢了。”  
但丁看着他，眨眨眼。他一句话也不说，所以维吉尔继续。

“我梦见你为我收拾了一件行李，因为我不能在此逗留。”维吉尔说，讲到关键部分让他嗓子开始发痒，“我梦见……你询问我是否对你有喜爱之情。”  
“哇。”但丁说，“那你怎么回答？”

这道题没有标准答案。他坐在桌的这一边，像考生面对考官，手中题卡是一道无解方程。他当然可以轻易说是，这样皆大欢喜，他能继续睡在事务所二楼，每天三餐供应，周末还能去尼禄的住处蹭饭。他知道但丁也许爱他，但原谅维吉尔吧，他的生命里与爱相关的一切都在之后蒙上阴影，感受力又在蒙杜斯那里削减得所剩无几。但丁的爱意对他来说像暴雨，可惜维吉尔只有一个浅浅的蓄水池，就算雨下再大，下到发洪水、世界末日，他的水池里都只能浅浅的蓄一点水。他在水池里看户外，看见暴雨拍打水面。哇，雨下得真大。

“我不知道。”维吉尔说。  
他等着但丁收回食物，对他说出梦境里相同的台词。这收场对于他来说有点狼狈，鉴于他在但丁面前的落败次数，这一次显得几乎无足轻重。他如释重负，看着但丁的表情和他放在桌面上的手。但丁一样盯着他。  
“你觉得我喜欢你吗？”他问。  
“你恨我。”维吉尔肯定地回答。  
“我当然恨你。”但丁说，“我在心里骂过你成千上百遍，有时希望你根本不要出生最好。然后呢？你有什么话要对我说？”  
维吉尔发现自己的话题用光了。他做好的准备全打水漂，像围棋冠军报名参加飞行棋大赛。他看着但丁身体前倾，手指叠在一起。“让我猜一猜。”他说，“你认为你能住在这里的原因是因为我喜欢你并且希望你也喜欢我，如果你不能满足我的希望，就没有资格享受我出于喜爱提供的物资。是不是这样？”  
维吉尔点头。

“胡扯。”但丁说，“我才不管你喜不喜欢我，我留你住下来是因为我想。”  
“那你为什么给我晚安吻？”维吉尔问，“为什么要为我唱摇篮曲？你可以直接拒绝我。”  
他终于说出口，心情变得畅快一些。但丁露出迷惑的表情。

“因为我喜欢你啊。”他说，“等一下，你发现了？你那时候都在装睡？”  
“别扯开话题。”维吉尔说。  
“我不明白你纠结的论点。我喜欢你和你喜不喜欢我有什么关系呢？”但丁说，“爱是很一厢情愿的事。我爱你这件事可以只与我有关，要不要回应是你的选择。以及，我爱你和我恨你并不矛盾。你昨晚把我吵醒，但今天早上我还是愿意起来给你煮早餐。”他摊开手，露出“你看”的表情。  
“即使我可能不喜欢你。”  
“即使你可能不喜欢我。”

但丁在他的水池里踩了一脚。那里留下一个坑，雨往里面漏。维吉尔发现水池底下是个空的大水窖，他需要很多水，但里面已经干涸很久。现在水涌进去。

“我还是不太明白。”他说。  
“早上想太多会变傻。”但丁说，“先吃吧，吃完你有的是时间想。你还能坐在书房里想，像那些哲学家老头那样，想一整天爱与不爱的问题。”

维吉尔默默拿起刀叉。他切开蛋黄，溏心流出来，是漂亮的橘黄色。

+1

“你想明白了吗？”但丁问。他坐在维吉尔床边，被单因为重量向他那里滑。维吉尔推了他一把。  
“滚蛋。”他说，“我要睡觉。”  
但丁大笑。他坐近了一些，把手伸进热乎乎的被窝里。维吉尔恼怒地低吼一声，感到他挤进来，手脚并用地把自己抱住，就像小时候的但丁常做的那样。  
“我要睡觉了。”维吉尔严肃地说。  
“那你睡呗。”但丁说。他又开始哼那首曲子，并且轻轻地、规律地拍打维吉尔的胸膛。他怡然自得，把手埋在维吉尔的肚子上。  
“你是个自大的混账。”维吉尔说，他的咬字变得模糊。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
维吉尔不吭声，把自己缩一缩。但丁揉他的头发。  
“既然你发现了，”他说，“现在我能在你嘴唇上留晚安吻吗？”


End file.
